El artificio de Juanelo
by Cris Snape
Summary: ¿Y si en algún momento de la historia Juanelo Turriano hubiera sido un afamado inventor, a la altura del mismísimo Leonardo Da Vinci? Obligados por las circunstancias, Julia Lozano y Joaquín Argamasilla comprenden que a veces el pasado debe cambiar para que todo siga igual.


**EL ARTIFICIO DE JUANELO**

 **(Tiempo de relatos)**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Ministerio del Tiempo no me pertenece y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 _¿Y si en algún momento de la historia Juanelo Turriano hubiera sido un afamado inventor, a la altura del mismísimo Leonardo Da Vinci? Obligados por las circunstancias, Julia Lozano y Joaquín Argamasilla comprenden que a veces el pasado debe cambiar para que todo siga igual._

* * *

 _ **Toledo, 23 de febrero de 1569.**_

La primera vez que Julia vio el _Artificio de Juanelo_ tenía doce años. Fue durante una excursión escolar y a esas alturas de su vida no sabría decir si dicho acontecimiento ocurrió en el pasado, el presente o el futuro. Había viajado en el tiempo tantas veces que comprendía que todo era una cuestión de perspectiva.

El artefacto que la pequeña Julia contempló era distinto aquel. Con el paso de los siglos se había visto sometido a numerosas mejoras y remodelaciones y en algún momento había dejado de utilizarse, cuando la modernidad había traído consigo sistemas de alcantarillado que Juanelo Turriano nunca alcanzó a imaginar. Aún así seguía en pie, como la preciosa Catedral, como el imponente Alcázar reconstruido una y otra vez, como las mezquitas, las sinagogas. Como Toledo entero, mezcla de gloria y decadencia, de belleza sobria un poco desconchada en algunas partes.

Durante siglos, el _Artificio de Juanelo_ fue una de las obras cumbres de la ingeniería hidráulica europea. Fueron muchos los que copiaron su estructura para abastecer de agua ciudades enteras, aunque sólo en Toledo se logró semejante nivel de perfección. Julia se sintió maravillada cuando lo vio por primera vez y todo el vello se le puso de punta cuando contempló el momento de su inauguración.

Definitivamente viajar en el tiempo era maravilloso. Tenía sus partes oscuras pero la luz de instantes como aquel lo compensaba todo con creces. A su lado, Joaquín rechinó los dientes y dio un paso atrás.

—Impresionante.

—Sí que lo es.

Julia miró de reojo a su compañero. Al principio no le había caído bien. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo tenía ganas de darle una colleja pero habían aprendido a tolerarse y, lo más importante, trabajaban bien juntos. Argamasilla tenía un sexto sentido que ya quisieran muchos para sí mismos. En ocasiones se mostraba indeciso y no era el hombre más valiente del tiempo y del espacio, pero era bueno. Se compenetraban.

—Vámonos. Todavía llego a ver la Champions.

Julia puso los ojos en blanco. Los hombres y el fútbol. Daba igual de qué época fueran, tarde o temprano terminaban enganchados al dichoso deporte. Argamasilla era un apasionado aficionado del Real Madrid y, francamente, estaba harta de escuchar las bondades del dichoso Cristiano Ronaldo. A veces se sentía tentada a viajar al momento en que el niño Ronaldo cogió una pelota por primera vez para quitarle las ganas de jugar al fútbol para siempre.

En cualquier caso, Joaquín tenía razón. Podría haberse quedado embelesada un poco más pero no estaban en Toledo para hacer turismo. Habían tenido que viajar hasta ese instante del pasado para asegurarse de que el rey Felipe II usara el agua que proporcionaba el invento para abastecer a toda la población y no solo a su palacio, de forma que la ciudad sufragase el mantenimiento del mismo. No había sido una misión particularmente difícil y se disponía a decir algo cuando vio algo extraño.

Fue apenas un segundo. Al otro lado del río, medio ocultos por unos matorrales, creyó ver algo que no debería estar allí. Pensó que tal vez se tratase de una de las máquinas de Turriano. El hombre era un genio pero a veces tenía ideas tan extravagantes que asustaban un poco (como el dichoso _Hombre de palo)._ Pero no. No podía serlo. Un parpadeo después ya no había nada así que Julia supuso que la imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada. O que el sol la había deslumbrado.

—¿Julia?

Argamasilla se había inclinado hacia delante en busca de su mirada. Era un hombre alto y los ropajes de aquella época no le sentaban demasiado bien. Julia se sentía incómoda con las suyas porque le picaban por todo el cuerpo.

—Sí. Volvamos.

Y dicho eso, miró por última vez el _Artificio de Juanelo_ y se prometió un viajecito a Toledo ese fin de semana.

* * *

 _ **Madrid, junio de 2001**_

Todo el mundo sabía que a Ernesto le gustaba cumplir las normas. Lo consideraban rígido, duro, insobornable. Y tal vez no estuvieran muy desencaminados porque con el tiempo había aprendido a dejar las emociones a un lado. No ayudaban cuando uno se veía obligado a hacer ciertas cosas o cuando no podía permitirse hacer otras. A veces soñaba con viajar al momento en que su hijo era un niño para impedir que se convirtiera en el monstruo que un día fue pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo cambiar la Historia de España hasta ese punto?

Aunque no lo aparentara, dolía ser consciente de todo el dolor que Tomás había ocasionado. Su hijo era una de los personajes históricos más afamados del país, aunque por los motivos equivocados. Muchos decían de él que era un monstruo y Ernesto no era tan necio como para negar la realidad. Claro que podía llegar a comprender sus motivos, tan equivocados como nefastos. Era duro no poder sentirse orgulloso de su hijo aunque aún tenía esperanzas.

A simple vista, Javier no tenía demasiadas cosas en común con Tomás. Sí que existía un claro parecido físico (los dos habían salido a su padre) pero hasta ahí. Tomás había sido inquisidor general y Javier era _youtuber_. A Ernesto solía escapársele una risa franca cuando pensaba en ello. ¿Qué hubiera pensado Tomás al saber lo que hacía su hermano? Posiblemente lo hubiera quemado en la hoguera. ¿Y si Javier supiera quién era realmente Torquemada? Como decían los jóvenes, fliparía.

Ernesto sabía que era imposible que sus hijos alguna vez llegaran a estar juntos en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo. Sabía que no podía intervenir en el pasado de Tomás y le dolía que Javier no lo quisiera en su futuro. Porque aún no le había llamado, porque había sido totalmente sincero cuando dijo que no necesitaba un padre.

Ernesto aún no se había resignado. No había cometido la imprudencia de visitar a Javier en más ocasiones pero nada le impedía ir a verlo. Por segunda o tercera vez en su vida se estaba saltando las normas del Ministerio y de vez en cuando viajaba al pasado para observar al niño que una vez fue Javier.

No hacía falta que nadie le dijera que estaba haciendo una locura. Una locura que prácticamente todos los funcionarios del Ministerio cometían de vez en cuando. Ernesto sabía que aquello no era más que una forma de torturarse, contemplando lo que pudo ser y nunca fue, pero de todas maneras disfrutaba de aquellos momentos.

Javier era un niño alegre, activo, listo… En su último día de clase corrió hacia su madre agitando el brazo con alegría, mostrando sus calificaciones. Ernesto supuso que había aprobado todas y no se fijó mucho en ella. Era algo para lo que aún no estaba preparado. Los miró mientras se subían al coche y sólo entonces cerró el periódico que le había servido de parapeto. Se quitó las gafas de sol, consultó la hora y decidió regresar al futuro. Tenía trabajo pendiente.

* * *

 _ **Ministerio del Tiempo. Hoy.**_

A Joaquín nunca le habían gustado las tareas domésticas. Le alegraba profundamente haber nacido hombre para no tener que encargarse de ninguna de ellas, aunque en el presente las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto. No era nada raro ver a los hombres planchando la ropa o, ¿arrodillados en mitad de un pasillo para limpiar el suelo?

—Coge una fregona, hombre.

Julia le miró de _esa manera_. Entornaba los ojos, se le inflaba la nariz y rechinaba un poco los dientes. Ocurría cuando decía algo que ella consideraba poco apropiado. Ahora era cuando le hacía algún reproche aunque el caballero del suelo habló antes.

—¿Una qué?

—Una fregona —El tipo no parecía estar enterándose de nada—. Ya sabes, con su palito y su mocho y…

Julia le dio una palmada en el pecho.

—Deja que lo haga como quiera. Vamos.

Joaquín se encogió de hombros. Alguien le había dicho una vez que él era el líder de su patrulla aunque lo dudaba mucho. Julia era demasiado mandona y decidida como para que uno se atreviera a darle órdenes.

Miró su reloj. Faltaba una hora para que empezara el partido. Era tiempo de sobra siempre y cuando a Julia no le diera por entretenerse mientras informaban a Salvador Martí. Apretó un poco el paso para llegar cuando antes al despacho y allí estaba Angustias, sentada detrás de su ordenador y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Malas noticias?

Julia le hablaba a ella con una simpatía inaudita. Angustias suspiró y le dio la vuelta al monitor.

—Los Reyes, que se separan.

Joaquín dio un paso atrás y buscó la mirada de Julia, quien giró la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Cómo que los Reyes? —Dijo él. Que no es que estuviera muy puesto en temas de cotilleos pero a ese tipo lo conocía—. Si es Luis Alfonso de Borbón.

Angustias le miró como si fuera tonto. Estaba un poco harto de tanto menosprecio.

—Pues claro. Ni siquiera después del matrimonio ha sentado cabeza ese golfo. Mejor nos hubiera ido con Felipe.

Angustias les hizo un gesto para que entraran al despacho. Joaquín no sabía si le estaban gastando una broma o si el viaje a través de las puertas le había tocado algo en la cabeza pero estaba claro que allí pasaban cosas. Cosas malas. A juzgar por su cara de preocupación, Julia pensaba lo mismo.

Las alarmas terminaron de saltar cuando vieron a Salvador sin barba y con el pelo teñido de negro intenso.

* * *

Los modernos lo llamaban _guilty pleasure_ pero Ernesto prefería decir que su gusto por el Chupa Chups era un pequeño capricho inconfesable. Todos los días aprovechaba la hora del almuerzo para escaparse a la tienda de chuches de la esquina y comprarse un par de esos deliciosos dulces. Esa mañana no fue la excepción y se plantó frente al mostrador que atendía una señora mayor bastante entrada en carnes. Pidió su antojo y recibió a cambio una mirada de extrañeza absoluta.

—¿Un qué?

—Un Chupa Chups, señora. Está justo…

No terminó de frase. ¿Cómo era posible que no estuvieran donde siempre? No tenía muy claro si la señora de la tienda se llamaba María o Marisa pero sí sabía que era una mujer muy ordenada. Todos los productos de su tienda estaban donde debían estar y, ¿ahora le venían con esas?

Ernesto frunció el ceño y supo de inmediato que algo estaba ocurriendo. Llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en el Ministerio como para no ser consciente de aquellos pequeños cambios que pasaban inadvertidos para la mayoría de la gente. Claro que la desaparición del Chupa Chups no era un cambio menor. Era una tragedia.

Y cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera exagerando solo un poco.

Decidido a averiguar qué había ocurrido en esa ocasión, regresó al trabajo lo más rápido que pudo. Todo parecía en calma en el Ministerio y tan sólo algunos de los funcionarios que habían estado de misión esa mañana parecían tan extrañados como él. Ernesto quería hablar con Salvador o con Irene pero fue otra persona la que se interpuso en su camino.

Julia Lozano, aún ataviada con los ropajes de su última misión, parecía seriamente consternada.

—Ernesto, está ocurriendo algo muy grave —Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, hizo un gesto a su compañero Argamasilla para que se acercara—. Hemos vuelto de una misión y hemos notado una serie de cambios.

—Felipe VI no es el rey —Dijo Argamasilla—. Parece ser que la fregona nunca se inventó.

—Ni el Chupa Chups —Murmuró Ernesto.

—Somos muy pocos los que nos hemos dado cuenta de esta situación —Julia siguió hablando.

—El señor Martí se ha teñido el pelo de negro —Argamasilla la interrumpió, consiguiendo llamar la atención de Ernesto—. Y no tiene barba. Está rarísimo.

—¿En serio?

Ernesto enseguida fue consciente de lo inapropiado de su pregunta. Agitó la cabeza y decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. Era su deber.

—Localizad a todos los agentes que sean conscientes de la situación actual. Alguien ha cambiado la Historia y debemos averiguar quién ha sido y cuándo lo ha hecho para poder remediarlo. A trabajar.

Era bueno que la gente le hiciera caso sin rechistar. Julia y Argamasilla asintieron y se alejaron a buen paso mientras Ernesto pensaba en su siguiente paso. Quizá conviniera revisar las cámaras de seguridad para averiguar si el posible sabotaje venía de fuera.

* * *

Mil y una maldiciones pasaron por su mente cuando descubrió lo que había ocurrido. Por fortuna, esos malditos bastardos no eran tan listos como se creían y habían cometido un error de principiante al no tener en cuenta que las cámaras podían grabar todas y cada una de sus acciones.

Ernesto apretaba fuertemente los dientes cuando abandonó la sala de vigilancia y se encaminó hacia el despacho de Salvador. Ellos tampoco eran perfectos. Tenía un fallo gordísimo de seguridad. Esa mañana, poco después de las ocho, tres individuos se habían colado en el edificio por una de las puertas para acceder al sistema de ventilación y liberar un gas que, según parecía, había hecho que la mayor parte de los funcionarios perdiera la memoria. Y no se habían conformado con ese sabotaje, sino que se habían adentrado por otras puertas e indudablemente provocaron aquellos pequeños cambios que venían notando durante las últimas horas.

Ernesto sabía cómo proceder. Reuniría a aquellos agentes que estaban de misión en el momento del sabotaje e impedirían que los malnacidos de Darrow destruyeran la Historia. También tendría que ocuparse de vigilar el sistema de ventilación y debían aumentar la seguridad. A lo mejor había llegado el momento de organizar guardias intensivas en los pasillos del Ministerio, aunque esa decisión tendría que consultarla con Salvador e Irene.

Tenía mucho trabajo por delante y muy poco tiempo que perder.

* * *

La puerta 27 llevaba a Toledo, al 20 de febrero de 1569. Julia lo sabía bien porque días atrás la había atravesado para salvar el _Artificio de Juanelo._ En esos momentos, otros compañeros cruzaban la puerta para llevar a cabo una nueva misión: detener a los agentes de Darrow y salvar el Ministerio.

Julia hubiera querido ir para asegurarse de que nadie echaba a perder su trabajo pero no fue posible. Existía el riesgo de encontrarse consigo misma en el pasado, lo que sin duda hubiera acarreado muchísimos problemas. O eso decía Ernesto porque ella no sabía si aquello era posible.

Joaquín no opuso mucha resistencia. Parecía aterrarle la idea de ver a su yo del pasado y afirmaba una y otra vez que no quería volverse loco. A Julia tampoco le apasionaba la idea pero su última misión fue una de las más importantes de su carrera como funcionaria del Ministerio y no quería vivir en un mundo en el que no pudiera admirar la belleza de aquella obra de la ingeniería civil.

—Deberíamos volver a casa —La voz de su compañero la sacó de sus cavilaciones—. Ernesto ha dicho que por el momento no nos necesitan y tenemos que descansar. Si la misión sale mal, la cosa podría ponerse fea.

Tenía razón. Habían pasado fuera tres días, durmiendo en camas que no tenían nada de cómodas y comiendo sólo regular. De hecho, lo más normal para Julia era sufrir indigestiones durante las misiones, quizá porque tenía el estómago delicado o tal vez porque los alimentos no eran saludables. Daba igual. La cuestión era que en esa ocasión no tenía nauseas y sí algo de sueño.

—¿Qué crees que pasará?

Joaquín sonrió y se puso una mano en la sien.

—Soy el hombre con rayos X en los ojos, ¿te acuerdas? No sé adivinar el futuro.

La hizo reír. A lo mejor no era el hombre más valiente del mundo, a lo mejor era un poco torpe e incluso insufrible en ciertos momentos pero sabía cómo hacer que se sintiera mejor. Julia agitó la cabeza y le dio una palmada en la mano.

—Si no detenemos a Darrow, si se las apañan para seguir utilizando nuestras puertas, ¿qué cosas de la Historia podrían cambiar?

Joaquín no respondió. Observó fijamente la pared que tenían en frente y se encogió de hombros.

—Pase lo que pase, lo resolveremos mejor si nos pilla descansados. Venga, Julia. Vámonos.

* * *

 _ **Toledo, un fin de semana del presente.**_

—¿Escaleras mecánicas o escaleras de verdad?

Julia miró a David. Llevaban saliendo cuatro meses y era un gran tipo. Se conocieron en el parque, cuando Julia se agachó para acariciar las orejas de _Siete_ , su perro labrador. _Siete_ se había quedado en Madrid, en la casa que David tenía en la periferia, y ellos habían viajado hasta Toledo.

Recorrieron a pie la distancia que separaba la estación de tren del Puente de San Martín y Julia apenas se sintió melancólica hasta que no se detuvieron justo en el centro para sacarse una fotografía. Fue entonces cuando miró hacia la derecha y no vio el _Artificio de Juanelo._

Los compañeros habían conseguido detener a Darrow justo antes de que llevaran a cabo el sabotaje que casi cambia la Historia de España para siempre. Julia, que había recordado aquel detalle extraño que en su momento le llamó la atención, proporcionó las pistas suficientes para que los compañeros supieran por dónde se movían aquellos cabrones y les interceptaron justo antes de que entraran por la puerta del Ministerio. Su misión no había sido un éxito completo porque había tenido consecuencias. Menores, según Salvador. Muy lamentables, en opinión de Julia.

Los compañeros habían provocado que Felipe II se negara a abastecer de agua a la población civil de Toledo. A corto plazo no había tenido consecuencias pero cuando el _Artificio de Juanelo_ se averió por primera vez, las autoridades de la ciudad se negaron a pagar su reparación y ya no había nada. Absolutamente nada.

—Julia, ¿me escuchas?

David la miraba con preocupación. Se había quedado absorta en sus recuerdos, unos que por fortuna conservaba. No volvería a ver el artificio pero al menos lo tendría siempre presente en su memoria. Eso sí, le fastidiaba no poder compartir su tristeza con David. Quizá algún día podría hablarle del Ministerio e incluso mostrarle algún momento del pasado.

—Escaleras mecánicas, por favor —Julia respondió la pregunta que quedó en el aire.

David sonrió, la agarró por la cintura y se mostró entusiasmado por lo que, en su opinión, era lo mejor que le había pasado a Toledo en mucho tiempo. Unas escaleras mecánicas. Menos mal que no sabía todo lo que había perdido.


End file.
